A Date with CC
by S.Silver 360
Summary: Lelouch goes on a date with C.C. to relax after the situation with Mao and Shirley. Takes place after Stage 14.
1. Chapter 1

**A Date with C.C.**

_I don't not own Code Geass, or Milly might be a bi._

It was a windy evening in Area 11 as Lelouch sat on his bed thinking of the events that occured a few hours earlier involving Shirley and Mao.

"Do you feel guilty about what happened earlier?" asked C.C. as she lied down next to him.

"Well, yeah." replied Lelouch implying she asked a stupid question. "Don't get wrong, C2, I loved Shirley. She was one of the few people who cared for me, but I had to use my Geass. It was either that or she expose my secret."

"Lelouch." started C.C. "What makes you think she would betray you if she cared about you?" Lelouch sat there facing C.C. as he realized her point. "Listen, you're probably stressed out about this. How about you take a break?"

"Take a break? Take a break?" began Lelouch. "Britannia doesn't take a break from creating an empire. Britannia doesn't take a break from oppresing the weak; and nor will I do so until Britannia is defeated."

""Oh, Lelouch." said C.C. "Noble Lelouch, all I meant by that was to take your mind off of the situation until you're relaxed. How 'bout we go out somewhere?"

"Oh, okay." said Lelouch in agreement with C.C's idea. "We are we going?"

"How about Shinichi's?" suggested C.C.

"Okay." agreed Lelouch.

"Lelouch, What are you doing in there? Are you with girlfriend? 'Cause if you are, you don't to hide her from me." Nunally giggled.

"Actually, Nunally." started Lelouch as he and C.C came out the room. "I'm going on a date with C2."

"But, I thought she wasn't your girlfriend." said Nunally. "You weren't doing anything in there, were you?"

"No, Nunally." replied a slightly embarassed Lelouch. "We haven't gone that far yet."

"Well, you'll come back, right?" asked Nunally.

"Of course." replied Lelouch as he kissed Nunally on her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye, Lelouch." said Nunally. "And remember to cut down on the pizza, you don't want a bluburry belly."

"Yeah, Lelouch." giggled C.C. "You don't want a bluburry belly."

"Don't worry." said Lelouch. "I'll see you later." As he left, the maid Sayoko came by.

"You seem to be over him, Nunally." said Sayoko.

"I'm only hiding the pain." replied a now morose Nunally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Date With C.C.**

_AN: Well, here it is, the second chapter, I don't own CG._

About an hour later, Lelouch and C.C. arrived at Shinichi's restaurant. The trip there was mostly quiet, since there was little or nothing to talk about besides the recent events. There were a few attempts to try a conversation, but nothing came of it. Afterwards, they decided to wait until they reach the restaurant to try to stir up a conversation.

"Wow, C2." started Lelouch. "This place is great. I kinda wish I brought Nunally."

"Kinda?" C.C. responded. "Don't you love your sister, Lelouch?"

"Of course I do." replied Lelouch. "I just feel a little guilty leaving her back at home. I wonder how she doing."

Meanwhile, at the Ashford residence, Nunally was in her room typing on her laptop.

_Dear Diary,_

_Lelouch is on a date with that girl who goes by her initials, C.C.. I caught them coming out his room before they left and I think they were doing things in there. It worries me a little because I'm afraid she'll eventually take him away from me and I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. I won't._

Nunally then push the laptop away and broke out in tears. "I don't wanna lose you, Lelouch." she sobbed.

Meanwhile, at Shinichi's... "I'm sure she's fine, Lelouch." said C.C. with a slight annoyance.

"You're right." said Lelouch. "Besides, Miss Sayoko's with her." Lelouch then took the time to notice C.C. wearing pigtails and dressed in a lime and white stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl outfit which matches her hair. "You know, C2, you look nice tonight."

"You really think so?" C.C. asked

"Yeah." he replied. "I like that the clothes match your hair."

"Thanks." said C.C. "Although I wonder about your clothes. Excluding what you're wearing now, I've seen only two outfits that you wear, your school clothes, and the Zero outfit. Don't you have other outfits?"

"Sure, I do." replied Lelouch. "Although, I like this outfit the most."

"Welcome to Shinichi's, may I take your order?" asked a waitress as she came to their table.

"Yes, I'll have some ramen." replied Lelouch.

"I'll have some pinapple pizza, thank you." said C.C.

"Thank you, your orders will be here shortly." said the waitress as she left.

"Do you eat anything besides pizza?" asked Lelouch jokingly.

"Of course." C.C. replied seriously.

"You know you can be a little loose." said Lelouch. "I mean, it was your idea to come here."

"I brought you here so you can relax and we will do just that." said C.C.

"Okay." said the waitress as she placed Lelouch and C.C's food on the table. "Here's your order."

"Hey, didn't we just place our orders less than ten sentences ago?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, yeah, the author is trying to speed this chapter up." replied the waitress. That in mind, this restaurant is now a classy fast-food restaurant."

"I wonder where this is going." said C.C. as she fantasized her ideas of what could happen.

"Me too." said Lelouch as he noticed Kaname Ogi enter the restaurant with Viletta Nu. "C2, come with me." Lelouch then pulled C.C. and took her to the one-toilet restroom.

"Lelouch, what is going--" started C.C. before Lelouch put his index finger on her lips. "Shh." he whispered. "Ogi's outside with a Britannian woman I used my Geass to get away from." C.C then looked outside to confirm Lelouch's words. "So what're you gonna do now?" she asked.

"We'll probably have to sneak out the window in here." Lelouch replied. "Okay, you're going first."

"Okay, now go on your knees so I can climb on top." said C.C. as Lelouch knelt as he was told. Which was followed by C.C. climbing on his shoulders. With much difficulty, Lelouch was able to help C.C. through the window, but not without taking a look up C.C's skirt which revealed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Lelouch, I've found a rope." said C.C. as she threw it over the window.

"Thanks." he replied before he heard knocking on the door. "Hey, you didn't pay for your food."

"Hold on, C2." said Lelouch as he pulled out his money and opened the door. "Sorry about that, how much do I owe you?"

"50 quid." replied the waitress as Lelouch paid her said amount. "Thank you." continued the waitress as she handed him a receipt with a twelve digit number, a kiss with black lipstick, and the name "Mizuki" in between. Lelouch then climbed the rope, went through the window, landed in the dumpster which had a matress in it, then went home with C.C. before anyone saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank God that's over." said Lelouch as he and C.C. entered his room.

"Lelouch, why did we have to leave so early?" C.C. asked.

"I told you in the previous chapter." replied Lelouch as he took off his jacket and pants. "Ohgi was there with a Britainnian. If they saw us, it wouldn't take them long to figure out that I'm Zero."

"Oh, I see." said C.C. "But couldn't you have used your Geass on them?"

"Yes, but there be a point in future where I will have to use it then." replied Lelouch.

"Wow, Lelouch." said C.C. as she picked up the receipt that the waitress gave him. "You seem to be popular with the ladies."

"What're you talking about?" asked Lelouch.

"I mean you must've done something to get that waitress to give you her name and number."

"Oh, that." said Lelouch. "I don't like her or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, really?" said C.C. with a slight suspicion and hurt. "Then why do you still have the paper?"

"Well, I..."

"Lelouch, if there's something to tell me, say it." said C.C.

"Why are you acting this way?" yelled Lelouch. "It's not like we're together."

"You know what, Lelouch?" said C.C. as tears began to form in her eyes. "You're right, we're not together." C.C. then ran out of the room followed by Lelouch trailing her to the next room

"C2, I don't get it." said Lelouch as he entered the room to see C.C. in a fetal position on the bed. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Well, I...I...I like you, okay?" yelled C.C. as tears began to stream down her face. "But you would never accept me. Especially since you had Shirley--"

"I don't love her." Lelouch interrupted as he sat on the bed and pressed his lips on C.C's. He held on for a few seconds before he pulled back and said, "I love you." C.C. couldn't believe what she had just heard. The boy who saw her as little more than an ally said that he loves her. But, now that they know they love each other...

"What should we do now, Lulu?" asked C.C.

"Well, back at the restaurant, I noticed that you weren't wearing underwear." replied Lelouch as he slid two fingers inside C.C. "Any ideas?"

"Can you do that again, Lelouch?" she blushed as Lelouch proceeded to pump her with finger to which she moaned a bit uncomfortably, leading him to realize...

"You're a virgin, C2?" Lelouch teased. "Considering, how long you've lived, I thought you've been around lots of times."

"Lelouch, as sexy as I am, being a witch has made me very lonely." said C.C. as she unzipped his pants.

"Well, that won't happen anymore." Lelouch said as he pulled his fingers out and replace them with his member, at first, slowly so C.C. can get used to him inside her. After noticing her moans of discomfort had turned into moans of pleasure, Lelouch pulled out his fingers and slowly pushed his hard member inside her. C.C. moaned with more pleasure as she wrapped her arms his neck and probed his mouth with her tongue as they kissed. Lelouch let the kiss last until he was ready to release him. When he was ready, he pulled out of C.C. and put his member to her mouth, and she swallow his juices lovingly, although some of it went to her breasts.

"Well, I guess I know where I'm cumming next." said Lelouch he pushed himself inside the fourth hole made by C.C. pushing her breast together. C.C. then made a challenge for herself to try to touch Lelouch's member with her tongue. Sometimes she succeeded and sometimes she failed, but each time she succeeded, he was closer to cumming until he actually did...on her breasts and face. C.C. then played with her breasts until it was time for her to take his member in her mouth, messaging it at first, then he pushed himself inside her mouth as he did the last time. Within minutes, Lelouch finally released himself in C.C.'s mouth, although some it went on her breast. After swallowing what she could, C.C put her legs in the air and opened up her entrance.

"You want me to plow you with my dick again?" asked Lelouch.

"No." replied C.C. as she grabbed Lelouch's hair as moved his bead between her legs. "I want you to bury your face in me."

"Sure, your highness." said Lelouch in a slightly bitter tone as he began to touch C.C. with his tongue, slowly messaging her inside as he savored her taste. C.C., meanwhile, moaned intensely as her body became hot to his touch. Any moment now, she would cum, drowning him with her liquids, and within minutes...

"AHH!" C.C. yelled as she came in her Lulu's face.

"I'm glad that's over whaa!" Lelouch said as C.C. again grabbed a fistful of his hair and buried his face in her warm spot, where she rubbed herself until she released herself on her Lulu, leaving him soaking wet.

"All done, my Lulu." said C.C. as she moved her face to his. "Now kiss me." Lelouch tried to escape from C.C's grip but was defeated as she pressed her soft lips onto his, loving him, licking him, tasting him, enjoying him. For his part, Lelouch tasted his witch that he has come to love, and who may also end up wearing the pants in their new relationship. After breaking the kiss, two went to sleep after showing their love for each other. Meanwhile...

"Lelouch!" cried Nunnally as she listened to the sounds of love that they made. "How could you do this to me? I loved you!"

**A/N:** Well, that's it, I hope you liked it.


End file.
